1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for providing AC to DC conversion.
2. Discussion of Related Art
AC-DC converters are commonly used in a variety of applications to convert supplied AC power into DC power having a desired voltage level. For example, AC-DC converters are often used as battery chargers or front end converters in high frequency isolated Uninterruptible Power Supply (UPS) systems, in telecommunication systems for providing desired DC voltage (e.g., 48V) to a distribution bus, and in High Voltage Direct Current (HVDC) datacenter power supplies to provide desired DC voltage (e.g., 240V or 380V) to a distribution bus.